Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine
This is another fanseries by StarQueen22, and a sequel to Pretty Cure Color. Story The Kingdom of Color is finally healed and peace has been restored. Or has it? Six villains have risen from the dead by an evil sorceress that is ready to destroy the queens. Helen sends her triplets and Kilani's daughter to earth. Years later, the girls are grown up now without knowing anything but the World of Color--that is, until History repeats itself. Now the children of Pretty Cure must reunite along with a few others to defeat the villains and take back the Kingdom of Color! Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Kelsi Clockwork/Cure Crimson Voiced by: Satomi Hanamura (Japanese), Victoria Justice (English) She's the first of Helen's triplets. She grew up with Anita when she landed on her doorstep along with her siblings, Ai and Craig. She meets a fox named Donut who tells her all about the kingdom and informs them they're actually the princesses and prince from the kingdom. She's sweet, caring and nice. Kelsi has medium length brown hair tied in a half-ponytail and dark blue eyes. As Cure Crimson, her hair grows down to her waist still in a ponytail held by a red bow and her eyes turn reddish orange. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Happiness, Cure Crimson!" Ai Clockwork/Cure Carmine Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Rocio Barahona (English) She's Kelsi's triplet. She grew up with Anita when she landed on the doorstep. Her mascot is Strawberry. She's hyper, happy go lucky and spirited. Ai has blonde hair tied in pigtails and sky-blue eyes. Her daily outfit consists a red vest, orange shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. As Cure Carmine, her hair turns dark red with black streaks and her eyes turn red. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Bravery! Cure Carmine!" Craig Clockwork/Cure Scarlet Voiced by: Romi Paku (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English) He's the oldest of the triplets by 5 minutes. He's very protective of his siblings and will go to any lengths to protect them. His mascot is Razz. Craig has brown hair and sky-blue eyes. As Cure Scarlet, his hair turns bright red and so does his eyes. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Valor! Cure Scarlet!" Antonia Vale/Cure Aquamarine Voiced by: Mai Nakahara (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English) She's Kelsi, Ai and Craig's cousin and quite a soccer player. She's best friends with Dizzy, Lizzy and Tom on her team. Antonia is hyper, happy go luck, spirited, and very sweet. She has brown waist length brown hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Aquamarine, her hair turns light blue and her eyes turn aqua. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of the Tranquil Sea! Cure Aquamarine!" Ryan Vale/Cure Sky Blue Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) He's Antonia's older brother and friends with almost everyone. He has a crush on Anya. Shy and not confident around girls, Ryan tends to babble. He has short dark brown hair and grey eyes and wears a baseball cap. As Cure Sky Blue, his hair turns sky blue and his eyes dark blue. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of the Great Sky! Cure Sky Blue!" Anya Goldberg/Cure Azure Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English) She's Sasha's daughter and Dimitri's older sister. She loves photography as well and tends to take loads of photographs in one day. Anya has shoulder length light purple hair and gold eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Azure, her hair turns a light shade of blue and goes into a set of pigtails and her eyes turn azure. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Beauty! Cure Azure!" Dmitri Goldberg/Cure Cyan Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Daniel Radcliffe (English) He's Anya's younger brother. He paints more than he takes photos. He's very shy. Dmitri has short dark hair and gold eyes. As Cure Cyan, his hair turns a blueish green and his eyes turn the same color. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Hope! Cure Cyan!" [[Daniel Stark|'Daniel Stark']]/Cure Magenta Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Richard Ian Cox (English) He's the oldest of the group at age 18. He's in Harmony College along with Amy. He has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Magenta, his hair turns magenta and his eyes the same color. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Action! Cure Magenta!" Ginny Stark/Cure Bubblegum Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) She's the 3rd youngest in the group. She has a short temper and hates being called Squirt. Ginny has lavender hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. As Cure Bubblegum, she grows older and her hair grows longer and turns pink and her eyes turn magenta. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Cuteness! Cure Bubblegum!" Amy Taylor/Cure Halloween Voiced by: Masayo Kurata (Japanese), Genevieve Gaunt (English) She's Samantha's daughter. She has the same shyness as her mother and tends to cling to Ivanov. Amy has shoulder length black hair and orange eyes. As Cure Halloween, her hair grows longer and turns dark orange and her eyes turn a brighter shade of orange. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Surprise! Cure Halloween!" Ivanov Taylor/Cure Sunrise Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) He's Amy's older twin brother. He's outgoing but a little shy himself and doesn't really mind if his twin is clingy. Ivanov has brown hair and grey eyes. As Cure Sunrise, his hair turns orange and his eyes turn yellow-orange. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for the Rising Sun! Cure Sunrise!" Oliver Stewart/Cure Peridot Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Robert Pattinson (English) He's the son of Michelle. He loves classical music and plays the piano. He's sweet caring and nice. Oliver has brown hair and eyes. As Cure Peridot, his hair turns light green and his eyes turn dark green. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Intelligence! Cure Peridot!" Emily Stewart/Cure Lime Voiced by: Nanae Katō (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) She's Oliver's little sister. She's constantly bored with classical and is always looking for new music. Emily plays guitar and writes music. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail which she sometimes lets down while relaxing and brown eyes. As Cure Lime, her hair turns bright green and so do her eyes. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Greenery! Cure Lime!" Kiki Delong/Cure Lemon Voiced by: Tomoko Nakamura (Japanese), Michelle Molineux (English) She's Kai's daughter. She's very sweet and loves watching little kids for their parents as she is very calm and caring. Kiki has shoulder length red hair and maroon eyes. As Cure Topaz, her hair turns yellow and her eyes turn bright yellow. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color that stands for Protection! Cure Topaz!" Lucy Delong/Cure Goldenrod Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Willow Johnson (English) She's Kiki's sister. She works at a childcare after school. Lucy is sort of a tomboy with a heart of gold. She has curly red hair and and red eyes. As Cure Goldenrod, her hair turns gold and her eyes turn yellow. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of a Golden Heart! Cure Goldenrod!" Izumi Delise/Cure Orchid Voiced by: Nami Miyahara (Japanese), Dakota Fanning (English) Kisa's daughter. Though unfortunately born blind, Izumi can fight as well as any of the others. Despite her handicap, she's very sweet and loves to make friends. She has long brown hair and green eyes. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of a Melody! Cure Orchid!" Sandra Smith/Cure Raven Voiced by: Machiko Kawana (Japanese), Bonnie Wright (English) Sandra is Honey's adopted older sister. She's a tomboy with a short temper but loves being around animals and kids. She has red hair tied in a high side ponytail and red eyes. As Cure Raven, her hair grows longer and turns black held by a grey bow and her eyes turn grey. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of the Beautiful Bird! Cure Raven!" Honey Smith/Cure Lilac She's the young daughter of Kilani and is Kelsi, Craig and Ai's cousin. Happy-go-lucky, sweet, hyper but also caring, Honey is very attached to a teddy bear that was packed by her mother, Kilani into the basket as she was sent away. Youngest of the group, she was adopted by Sandra's parents. She has a huge sweet tooth. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. As Cure Lilac, her hair turns lilac and her eyes turns purple. Intro: "Pretty Cure Color Rush! The color of Loyalty! Cure Lilac!" Donut Sugar's oldest daughter. She jumps at the chance to find the kids of the royalty. Donut is a splitting image of her mother. Strawberry Donut's sister. Strawberry is super enthusiastic and happy go lucky. She's a red and pink fox. Razz Donut and Strawberry's brother. Razz is calm, cool, and collected. He's a dark red fox. Tapioca and Choco Pudding's daughters. Tapioca is a white bear while Choco is a brown bear. Julia and Samson Julie's daughters. Both are white tigers with blue bandanas. Dizzy and Lizzy June's daughters. Dizzy acts all ditzy and tends to stumble while Lizzy is calm and composed. Dizzy is a aqua kitten and Lizzy is a sky blue kitten. Lily Jess's only child. She's sweet, caring and kind. She's a orange and yellow nightingale. Dragon Lily's cousin. He is quite insecure. He is a black nightingale. Carla She's Carl's daughter. She has a temper and hates to be told what to do. She a hornet with aviator goggles. Amber She's Carl's other daughter. She tries to keep Carla calm. She's a bumblebee with a scarf. Daisy and Iris They're the daughters of Hana. They're the spitting image of their mother in looks and personality. Yvonne She's Yoshi's daughter. She acts as Izumi's eyes during battle. She's a bunny with light brown fur and blue eyes wearing a gold and red crown. Midnight She's the head clerk of the art store in Color Kingdom. She's a raven with a black necklace with a purple gem on the end. Serene She's the mascot for Honey. She's actually her teddy bear. She's a otter wearing a orange bandana. Villains Blackout They're the villains of the series. They are after the Rainbow Crystals which were broken in the fight in the kingdom to steal all colors and light from the worlds. Lady D She's an evil sorceress from the Dark Magic Kingdom who resurrected the most evil villains from her kingdom to take down the world of color. Her theme color is purple. Polar He's the first villain to appear. His element is ice. He stays calm in any situation. His color is a white and blue. Blaza She's the second villain to appear. Her element is fire and her theme color is red, orange, and yellow. Dark Ray He's the third villain to appear. He has power over gravity and his color is purple. Shocker He's the fourth villain to appear. He is color is yellow and his element is thunder/lightning. Ciel She's the fifth villain to appear. Her color is white and her element is wind. ' Sango' She's the sixth villain to appear. Her color is pink and her element is water. Torajikku The monster of the day. They are made when a dark purple crystal hits a living thing or objects. It's name means 'Tragic'. Yuuseki The monster of the week. They're the upgraded version of the Torajikku. It's name means 'Grief'. Characters of Color Kingdom Queen Helen Clockwork Voiced by: Mami Koyama (Japanese), Edie Mirman (English) Previously the leader of the Pretty Cure Color Team but has become the queen along with Kilani. Now 30, she had three triplets, but her kingdom is attacked and she had to send them to Anita's house for safety. Her whereabouts are unknown until close to the end, where it's revealed that she and Queen Kilani had retreated to the deepest reaches of a neighboring kingdom to train their minds and bodies in preparation for such an emergency as the Blackout invasion in the future. Queen Kilani Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Mila Kunis (English) She appears as a baby in the first few episodes of Pretty Cure Color and is eight in the last. Now 25 with one daughter. During the attack, Helen was trying to convince her to send her daughter, Honey, to Earth until she finally did. Her whereabouts are unknown until close to the end, where it's revealed that she and Queen Helen had retreated to the deepest reaches of a neighboring kingdom to train their minds and bodies in preparation for such an emergency as the Blackout invasion in the future. People of Harmonic High Kimberly Smith She's a part of the newspaper and is also the editor and is a big fan of the pretty cure. She has short dark brown hair tied in pigtails and hazel brown eyes wearing glasses with blue lenses. Powers Cure Crimson Attack: Pretty Cure! Heartburn Crash! Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Wildfire Blast!" Cure Carmine Attack: "Pretty Cure! Flashfire!" Power Up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Solar Flare!" Cure Scarlet Attack: Pretty Cure! Fire Charge!" Power Up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Fiery Eruption!" Cure Aquamarine Attack: "Pretty Cure! Shining Water!" Power up: "Pretty Cure! Water Burst!" Cure Sky Blue Attack: "Pretty Cure! Cloud Burst!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Wind Tornado!" Cure Azure Attack: "Pretty Cure! Thunder Cloud!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Thunder Shaker!" Cure Cyan Attack: "Pretty Cure! Pulsating Thunder!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Thunder Clash!" Cure Magenta Attack "Pretty Cure! Harmony Slam!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Trumpeting Sound!" Cure Bubblegum Attack: "Pretty Cure! Love Kiss!" Power up attack: "Pretty Cure! Rose Petal Fold!" Cure Halloween Attack: "Pretty Cure! Surprise Pumpkin!" Power up attack: "Pretty Cure! Candle Burn!" Cure Sunrise Attack: "Pretty Cure! Burning Horizon!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Fire Punch!" Cure Peridot Attack: "Pretty Cure! Leaf Revolution!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Earth Rebound!" Cure Lime Attack: "Pretty Cure! Flower Bloom!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Flower Petal Shoot!" Cure Topaz Attack: "Pretty Cure! Light Shatter!" Power up attack: "Pretty Cure! Light Barrier!" Cure Goldenrod Attack: "Pretty Cure! Golden Shine!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Golden Arrow!" Cure Orchid Attack: "Pretty Cure! Splashing Mirage!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Flora Whirlwind!" Cure Raven Attack: "Pretty Cure! Black Cannonball!" Power up attack: "Pretty Cure! Black Bullet!" Cure Lilac Attack: "Pretty Cure! Sugar Diamonds!" Power up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Lovely Light!" Items Rainbow Brooches: They are the teams transformation devices. They are heart-shaped brooches with gems in the respective color of the girls. Hikari Stones: They are the team's power up weapons brought to them by the original mascots. Rainbow Stones: They are what now protect the kingdom from evil that is until they were destroyed and the pieces were scattered on earth. Rainbow Pieces: The pieces of the Rainbow Stones. They're usually around art fairs, museum etc. Sunshine Box: This is the box that keeps the pieces safe from Blackout. Locations Harmony Town This is where the series takes place. Places inside the town are: Harmonica High The school to which most of the Cures go. Harmonica Junior High Susie and Honey's school Cha-Cha Beach A large beach with a few homes around the edge and a dock when people often fish at. Lullaby Park A large park. Samba Mall A large (and also the main) mall in Harmony Town. Starlight Club A young kids club that a lot of kids including Honey, Sandra, Izumi and Ginny ran by Sandra's mother. Kingdom of Color Where Sugar and the other mascots are from along with Helen. Shadow Temple This is where Blackout resides and plan their next moves. Episodes #Uh, We're Princes and Princesses and Heroes! What a Day! Cure Crimson, Cure Carmine and Cure Scarlet Are Born! Category:Fan Series